


【C梅ABO】棉花糖味的比赛

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello 这里是Emma!Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvO-------------------------------C梅ABO的小甜饼设定：关系没有公开！Omega Leo 甜甜的棉花糖味道的信息素 Alpha Cris 鸡胸(划掉) 夏日篝火味道（说白了就是烧木头味儿）的信息素    咳咳 我想吃烤棉花糖了(票哥：什么鬼 滚滚滚 老实写文吧你)   卑微作者.jpg我们就假设他们踢比赛好吧？不然现在新冠要聚一聚太难了…人物：Alpha: Cris，皮克，Chiellini     Omega: Leo，拉莫斯     Beta: 苏牙 格子    剩下的不咋重要，随意带入
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Luis Suárez, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【C梅ABO】棉花糖味的比赛

八月的都灵晴朗温暖，虽然有踢巴萨的比赛，Cris还是不由地感到愉快。他哼着轻松的小曲来到赛场，为了下午能见到心心念念的Leo而有些迫不及待。因为疫情的缘故，他和Leo已经有了两个多月没见了；为此Leo还靠着抑制剂独自熬过了一个发情期。抑制剂的副作用会影响身体，打完之后Leo总是会缺席一两天的训练。永久标记过的Alpha也能感知到另一半在发情期的不适，所以那一个星期Cris都把球踢得又重又远，怎么刁钻怎么来，让尤文图斯的球员们对金球先生退避三舍。眼看着Leo的发情期逼近，这次及时的比赛让两队的教练都松了一口气。

Leo下了飞机，吸着路易斯手里的马黛茶打开手机，第一条信息就来自Cris “ 等不及要见到你啦宝贝”。Leo露出了一个小小的微笑，发情期将至带来的疲倦和焦躁也一扫而空。苏牙端着马黛茶，看着Leo身上冒出肉眼可见的粉红爱心，又想了想对面前锋强烈的占有欲，不由得打了个哆嗦。“Leo，不是我介意啊，那个…你能不能…等下别在Ronaldo面前从我杯子里喝茶？”求生欲极强的Beta.jpg “啊…？哦哦好的。你为什么那么怕Cris？他可温柔了。”Leo无辜地含着吸管眨巴着眼睛问他。嗯嗯是的 可温柔了… 上次他威胁我要叫拉莫斯把我门牙敲了… 还说反正皮克也不会拦着他。我家格子才是真温柔好么。路易斯在心里默默地翻了个白眼，准备下次不偷偷给Leo买珍宝珠了。

随着赛前热身的结束，Cris终于能跟自家小跳蚤握个手了。没准还能来个拥抱，Cris喜滋滋地想到。但是为了比赛公平和安全起见，所有的Alpha和Omega们都被要求贴上了隔离贴。在他们手相握的一刹那，Cris发誓他闻到了淡淡的甜香。Leo冲他眨了眨眼睛，焦糖色的眼睛就像他的信息素一样让人沉醉。直到迪巴拉轻轻推了推他，Cris才意识到他已经盯着Leo看了好久了。Leo接着跟他的队友们互相握手，Cris却怎么也回不过神来。

比赛时尤文图斯和巴萨1：1一直打平，但是在最后二十分钟的时候，Leo和路易斯合作进了第二个球，这让巴萨的队员们轻松了不少；却给Cris添加了压力。他有警告过队友不要恶意对Leo进行暴力踢铲，但是毕竟尤文图斯也不能让Leo任意射门。以前在马德里踢友谊赛的时候，拉莫斯会对Leo脚下留情，一个是看在他是Cris的Omega，还有就是因为皮克“三天下不了床”的威胁。Cris正回忆着以往，就看到自家后卫Chiellini撞倒了Leo，不像以往灵活的躲闪和跳跃，Leo狠狠地摔在了地上。就像一颗白白软软的棉花糖。Cris轻笑着想到。但是很快他就发现了事情有些不对劲。Leo没有坐起来，只是静静地平躺在地上。他快速地靠进，想看看Leo摔到了没有，但是深吸一口气后，Cris僵在了原地。

烤棉花糖的焦糖味道弥漫在空气当中，赛场寂静无声。Leo的隔离贴掉了。

逐渐浓郁的甜香撩拨着Alpha们的心尖，队里的Beta赶紧出手拦住了他们。队医拿着大包小包的药箱走向Leo，但是他满眼只有尤文图斯高大的前锋。逼近的发情期本来就让Leo不舒服，刚刚与Chiellini的冲撞又让他感到头晕目眩。孤身坐在草地上，Leo突然觉得冰冷乏力，看着向自己走进的Alpha，他不由得想朝着Cris靠近。他眼里的委屈，信任，和依赖让Cris难以拒绝。没有任何人的阻止，Cris推开了队医，蹲下身把娇小的Omega圈进怀里。虽然赛场布满了媒体的相机，Leo还是情不自禁地把脸埋进了Cris的颈窝蹭了蹭。“累了吗？要不要回家？”Cris轻声询问着Omega。Leo几乎毫无察觉地点了点头，然后用胳膊环住了Cris的脖子。都灵的阿尔皮球场鸦雀无声，记者们也都目瞪口呆。“C罗。。。？梅。。。梅西？？这是恶作剧么？”快门摁下的咔嚓声很快络绎不绝，但是Alpha一直抱着他的Omega没有松手，走到场边从包里拿了一颗棒棒糖剥了纸喂给了Leo；两队教练也很快找了替补球员上场。裁判宣布了比赛继续，但是Cris不在乎了。就算世界坍塌，他的全世界也已经趴在他的肩头吃着珍宝珠了。

好不容易把粘人的棉花糖先生弄到了家，Cris帮他脱去了球衣，放进浴缸准备好的温水里。洗完澡吃完棒棒糖的Leo疲倦地睁不开眼睛，窝在Cris怀里打起了盹儿。Cris轻笑着戳了戳Leo白皙柔软的脸蛋儿，小团子，为了踢比赛这么拼命，等下有你累的时候；却不知道Leo睡着前也在想，大鸡蛋，现在还不抓紧补觉，等下有你出力折腾我的时候。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
